A method of collecting laser beams of three primary colors of light, i.e., red, green and blue colors to one laser beam, then irradiating a mirror capable of swinging two-dimensionally with the laser beam, irradiating a two-dimensional space with the laser beam from the mirror, and forming a projected image is known. For example, JP 2009-533715 W discloses a method of disposing laser beams of red, blue and green colors to cause the beams to assume predetermined beam axes, combining laser beams of respective colors, and deflecting and scanning a resultant beam obtained by the combining by using a deflecting device. JP 2011-91396 A discloses a method of combining beams as one laser beam by using a mirror capable of selectively transmitting or reflecting a laser light source attached to a CAN package or a frame package and a laser light source in a chip state.